All Hollows Eve
by SqueakyMoose
Summary: You will find love on All Hollows Eve. said Katrina to the young girl.I say horror, but its more or less funny horror.
1. A Begining

Okay, this is my second shot at a fanfic, so, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing or the term "Halloweenies"

* * *

The cool October breeze combed through her auburn hair. The events of the previous night replayed themselves in head.

The aroma of incense had greeted her as she entered the tent. The crystal orb glowed like moon, while the fortune-teller's eyes adorned it as though they were a crown of stars.

"Tell me, my child," Madame Katrina had said, "would you like me to tell you your fortune for the meager sum of fifty bells?"

The girl looked to the top of the tent where the diamonds embedded in the fabric gave off the illusion of stars. Awestruck, she merely nodded "yes." Katrina smiled as the girl produced the money, glistening as brightly as Katrina's eyes.

"Let's see what the spirits say...oh, you shall be very lucky in love tomorrow; All Hollows Eve."

But nothing had happened all day. She let a deep sigh. No love for her. The chiming of the city bell brought her back to the present,

_Oh, no _she thought _no I thought I had twenty more minutes! _

Back to danger. The streets filled with the villagers now turned into sugar-crazed maniacs in the light of the orange harvest moon.

"THE HALLOWEENIES!" she screamed as their black, bottomless eyes turned to her. Panic set in, what to do what to do? She took her only available option: she turned and ran screaming into the night.

* * *

Yeah, kind of short, but if anyone likes it I'll continue, so please review. 


	2. Halloweenies!

Thank you to _deannanic63 _and to _The Shredder _that was two more reviews than I had anticipated, and were very flattering. Well here's chapter two, hope you like it!

She was only slightly aware of the dull pain evoked by the bark of an elm tree. What to do? What to do? The candy she had been storing for the past month rattled dangerously in her pocket. The noise not only threatened to expose her position, but the mere sound of the wrapped, sugar-coated, creamy treats might cause even the strongest will to degenerate into something completely inhuman(?).

_Why is it that everything weird always happens to me?_

The incessant moans and wails of "Trick or Treat" became louder; she didn't have much time. But who could help her?

_Tortimer! If anyone can help me it's the town's mayor!_

"Trick or treat!" shrieked a voice from behind. Its large, pumpkin resting in between two branches. For some reason it reminded her of a horror movie she had seen once. "Give me your candy!" It howled. It wrenched its head out of the branches, or at least tried to. Its futile attempts to free itself sent the creature into bouts of pitiful wailing, and that only meant more were coming.

She flew as quickly as she could to the wishing well; the demands for candy being heard in the distance. The quiet babbling of the fountain began to relax her as she collected her thoughts.

"Hello there young whippersnapper," greeted the jovial mayor. He, like the zombie denizens was garbed a la Jack the Pumpkin King of Halloween. "What can I do for you? Oh, wait, let me guess-you don't have any candy to give to the rest of them, huh? I remember when I was about your age, it was quite nice...But when I was a little older I had the same problem. I didn't have a single, solitary piece of candy. So you know what I did? DO YA?! Well they don't like water you know so I had to stay out all night underneath the pier."

"Wow, is that all true?" she said mildly awed.

"Of course its true. You calling me a liar?"

"No, of course not sir."

"You calling _me _a _liar_?"

"No, no sir!"

"YOU CALLIN' ME A LIAR?!!"

"NO SIR! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" With that he lunged for the girl with perpetual screams of LIAR! She dashed for a thicket of trees, now mere shadows in the light of the ghostly moon. All was silent, except for the continuous screams and moans of the citizens.

The wind picked up again. It whistled through the branches causing the trees to laugh. Their laughter continued as she tripped over snake-like roots and was entangled in their thorny embrace. Even the face of the moon was curled into a mocking grin, laughing at her pain. Her head hung limply as she continued her trek. Suddenly she felt the thud of a soft body. She screamed. So did it.

"How did you know that it was I, Jack the True King of Halloween?"

Well wasn't that great? It was all written at two in the morning, like all great pieces of literature. But if you liked it please review and I'll continue thanks!


	3. The Romance Begins!

Thank you all that reviewed! Sorry it took so long to get this ridiculously short chapter up.

The moon glowed brightly upon the clearing. A lone figure clothed in a majestic, purple robe and crowned with a spaciouspumpkin. He whistled into the frosty, October air. No sooner had the mysterious signal left his lips when other Jack impersonators began to appear.

"All right, did anyone get any candy at all?" Asked the leader of the group.

"No, no one did! Only one has candy, And I think we all know who that is!"

The rest of the pack nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Then what should we do?" asked a candy-deprived follower.

"We'll convince her to join us," the leader announced, "and if that doesn't work we will force the candy out of her!"

The crowd cheered as they began to span across the small rural town. The night went on.

"Do you have any candy?" asked the sultry voice of Jack.

"Yes, yes of course," she fumbled as she ripped out the only piece of candy readily available. In her clumsiness, the candy fell to the rich, green grass. "I'm so sorry," she started.

"No, it's fine," he said as they both reached for the sugary treat, their hands touched.

Yeah very short. The next chapter should be up a lot sooner.


	4. Evil Trees

The two blushed like teenagers as their hands made contact. For a brief moment he stared into her forest green eyes filled with passion, and she stared into his black eye sockets, though they didn't feel cold or empty. In fact, they felt full of life and excitement. For that brief moment they were both so caught up in the moment of true love that neither one felt the twigs and vines wrap themselves around their ankles.

Before either one could react, the callous branches ripped the two apart, flinging Jack high over the tree-tops. Screaming, she tore herself from the trees grip, leaving behind red slashes of blood. The wind howled louder as branches flew out of all directions restraining her hands and legs.

It clawed at her clothes and ripped off her hat. Using her remaining strength, she managed to reach into her pocket; there had to be something she could use. Her eyes lit up as she felt the smooth surface of a pumpkin. Smiling, she pulled out the lit jack o'latern, and threw it to the roots.

The pumpkin burst in a rush of flames immediately lighting the roots. The trees shrieked in protest, however, it retracted its hold on her.

Panting and bleeding she ran out of the woods. To the north was the possessed woods, to the south was the criminally insane mayor, and to both the east and west were her zombie neighbors. To make it worse, Jack could be anywhere.

_Argh, it feels like I'm in a bad horror movie._

She cradled her head in her hands.

_I just have to stay below the radar. _

A hand caught her shoulder.

"Trick or Treat!"

Another short chapter, I'm sorry I've been working on a lot of personal projects lately. In case you couldn't tell, this entire chapter is based off the movie Evil Dead. If you mind reviewing I would appreciate it!


	5. Join the Candy Cult!

_New Chapter! Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter, and all the other chapters for that matter! I love the reviews!! So now with the story!!! _

* * *

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait, wait, just listen to me," said the costumed figure.

"GAH! NO! YOU'RE AFTER ME BRAINS !!" she screeched, her eyes threatening to pop out of head.

"Um...no, no I'm not," the zombie said scratching his head.

"BACK TO THE DEVIL WITH YOU, OH CURSED BEAST OF MEAT!"

"Please, if you could just let me explain," he said starting to feel more than a bit uncomfortable.

"FOUL, DEPLORABLE CREATURE!"

"Well, that's not very nice..."

"VILE, PUSILLANIMOUS WRETCH! GO AHEAD KILL ME, YOU WON'T YOU CAN'T!!"

"Oy, please, just relax, we can talk this out."

"MAY YOUR BLOODIED CORPSE HANG FESTERING ABOVE A TANK OF RABID WEASELS!"

"All right, stop."

"WEASELS!!"

"STOP!!!"

"Fine, no need to raise your voice, geez..."

(In the near silence of that moment, all that could be heard a small popping sound, many have speculated it was the poor creature's brain, I, however, leave it up to interpretation.)

"Anyway," he said putting a hand to his throbbing head, "I have, by the most unfortunate turn of events, been elected to convert you to our Candy Cult."

"Candy Cult?" she puzzled.

"Yes,"

"Um, I don't think so,"

"No, no wait. Just hear me out. If you hand your soul over to us you can join us in our Halloween masked ball, save on all local calls, and spend Tuesdays at the mall!"he said invitingly.

"Don't distract me with malls! It still involves handing over my soul to a group of people who may be criminally insane."she remarked.

"Yes, but you also get a free toaster."

"Ooooh, I like toast,"she said, her thoughts turning to toast, "Waaait...does it toast bagels too?"

"Of course,"

"As tempting as a new toaster sounds, mine's been acting up lately, it keeps firing toast at me even when there's nothing in it, but I digress, I'm kinda looking for someone."

"Who?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

"Oh, no one!" she said quickly, "I'd be happy to join your ludicrous cult!"

"Excellent!"he said, smiling underneath the heavy pumpkin mask.

The two began walking together into the misty darkness. The moon aglow, grinning it's sinister smirk. The silence continued as she thought of Jack. _I hope he's okay, at least in this cult I'll be able to look for you without being harassed by candy starved freaks!_

"I'm sorry to have to do this," he said, shattering the silence like a stainless, steel hammer to glass., "but since you aren't a member yet, I will have to blindfold you. We cannot afford to have our secret base of operations discovered by an outsider."

"It's at Hornsby's house." she commented simply, before the blind fold could touch her.

"What?"

"Your incredible secret base? It's at Hornsby's house. You posted it on the board right outside my house."

"Nevermind..." he finished lamely putting the blindfold away, "We're here."

* * *

_Sorry, took a bit longer to put this chapter up, but it's longer than some of my other ones, yay! But please review, I love reviews! Thank you!_


End file.
